This invention generally pertains to an access prevention and protective device which is interlinked with both the staple of a hasp and a shackle of a padlock, when the padlock shackle is locked, to protect the padlock and its shackle from damage or destruction by various cutting tools. Also disclosed is a preferred method of manufacturing the device.
There is a need for a simple and inexpensive device with no moving parts to prevent unauthorized access or entry into a compartment secured by a conventional padlock, or severance of property secured in place by means of such a padlock. The padlock and its shackle needs to be protected as well as the staple of the hasp being secured by the padlock.
As is well known there is a problem in boat yards, mobile home parks, personal goods storage facilities, and the like, where unauthorized persons break or destroy padlocks in order to get into or remove property which has been locked up. Although there are protective devices available for protecting padlocks against unauthorized removal, these devices are variously complicated, protect only the padlock shackle, and expensive.
Presently known prior art which shows such protective devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,429,105; 2,541,638; 2,584,575; 3,916,654; 4,031,719; 4,033,155; 4,141,232; 4,322,102; 4,380,160; and 4,506,528.